


The Witcher and The Incubus

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Geraskier Week, Intoxicating Scents, Jaskier is an incubus, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Scent Kink, Sex, cum shots, hairy jaskier, jaskier riding geralt like a horse, monster au, top geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: Geralt shows up in a small town looking for a quick and easy contract. They come to him about what seems to be a succubus that is lurking and killing men for pleasure. Geralt hunts down said succubus only to encounter an equally vengeful and horny incubus. Geralt must kill or seduce said incubus to get him to stop killing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 450
Collections: The Witcher Alternate Universes





	The Witcher and The Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Took a little from the game's lore and a little other lore on succubus and incubus. This is day 2 of geraskier week. I have ten minutes until the 15th but decided to post early for I am going to bed. Please enjoy!

Geralt could feel the pangs of hunger as he lead Roach up the small path to the run down village in the north part of Redania. He hadn't been to this village in a few years and hoped that maybe something was there he could get rid of. Roach nudged his back and whinnied as he sighed quietly, “yes I know you want some oats. I am working on it girl,” he soothed as he headbutted the horse back affectionately.

Thankfully, the first inn he found had a small board on the outside. Geralt dropped the reigns of Roach and she stood in her spot trained to not move unless told to or when Geralt had the reigns. Geralt looked through the board and most was for killing humans for petty things. One stole someone's wife, another wanted the cuckold killed (probably the one who ran off with his wife), another wanted to someone to burn farm land they felt they were owed for an unpaid dowry. He growled as he tore each page off and tossed them.

Witchers did not kill and get involved in human's petty squabbles. No, he wanted something to put food in his and Roaches stomachs that was all he wanted. He sighed and turned to the horse as he stroked her nose and picked up the reigns, “I will go inside and see what they may have,” he stated calmly and lead Roach to a small yard for visiting horses. He entered the rowdy inn, but it quieted the minute people saw who he was. Geralt let his hood of the cloak fall and he slowly walked to the man at the bar,

“I am looking for work,” he murmured, not sitting as he stood rather stiffly, “is there an alderman I could speak with?” He asked as he crossed his arms. The man cleared his throat and nodded,

“A-aye... If you leave the inn and go up the road its the fourth house on the right,” the man stammered as he pointed and Geralt smiled and set down a coin,

“thank you, it isn't much. May I leave my horse in your yard?” The man nodded and Geralt left swiftly without another word. Once he shut the door, the crowd went back to the yelling, singing and drinking. It seemed there was a woman singing as well and he rolled his eyes. “Stay Roach,” he called over his shoulder as the horse neighed at him but didn't leave the yard as he walked up the hill and to the fourth house on the right. Geralt knocked three times loudly and waited until a small girl opened the door.

Her eyes went wide and she nearly screamed as Geralt tried to smile but it came out as a grimace as he showed teeth and looked down at her, “is your daddy home?” He asked curiously and she jumped back and turned to run,

“daddy! Daddy! A big scary man is at the door!” The girl hollered,

“what is it? Calm down!” The alderman said to the young girl and his eyes went wide and he smiled, “Geralt? Geralt its been years!” He laughed softly and shook Geralt's hand. Geralt smiled a bit,

“Alderman Bartek. Yes, it has been a few years. I heard you may have work?” Geralt asked and gestured to the house. The alderman gladly let Geralt in and shut the door,

“come, come lets get you a hot meal.” He said and called for his wife who came in to start on something as Geralt settled at the small table. The small girl watched curiously from the door and Geralt tried to smile at her again. She squeaked and hid more but then poked her head out again as her father settled across from Geralt,

“So, we have been having issues with people having very sexual dreams. They have them for days but then after a few days they end up dead.” He murmured as he furrowed his brow as he shook his head, “the thing is it is only men! Sometimes their throats ripped sometimes their heart! It is a beast! Only happens at night. We try to make people heed a curfew but you know how people are they don't always listen. A few went to where they thought the beast was but no one returned,” he murmured and sighed a bit, “any ideas Geralt?”

Geralt hummed as he thought a bit, “only going after men and they have dreams of sexual nature before death? I have a few ideas. Though, what I am thinking they don't normally kill there has to be a reason.” He murmured softly, “are these men on the up and up? Are they good natured?” He asked curiously and Bartek thought it over and shrugged,

“some, some are not. A few were thugs we couldn't catch in the act but knew were terrorizing others.” He stated softly, “what ya think Geralt?” Geralt didn't say anything as a bowl of broth and hard crusty bread was set in front of him. He thanked the woman and dipped the bread before taking one bite. It was bland but he was just thankful for something to eat other than whatever game he caught and berries.

“A succubus,” Geralt said around bites. “Normally they enter men's dreams and they end up rather sexual. See, succubi they like to take their energy and feedings from the sexual energy of men. Now, normally a succubus will not kill unless something has provoked it, taunted it or if the man they took the energy was bad in some way. A lot of times its inherit. They don't have to be consciously bad after all.” He said and sighed a bit as he finished the bread and slowly dipped a spoon in to drink up the salty broth.

“Ah, yes well I don't know why it came here. It's only been here for 6 months. At first there was a man having these dreams every night then it was multiple. After a few weeks those men were dead... Then it became one or two men a week after and now its only once a week but everyone is terrified. It doesn't seem if they go out at night or not. They wake up dead in their bed. Their wives wake without a knowing until they look over and their husband's necks are slashed. Quite an uproar. We tried to take care of it but it killed our men.” He grumbled a bit and shook his head, “you think you can do it? What's your askin price? I think I can just about give you anything at this rate,” he grumbled and Geralt snorted,

“hm, 1500 orens. I don't take payment until after the creature is dealt with. I will bring it's head to you. Is that good enough?” The alderman nodded happily and stood to clap the witcher on his back a few rough times,

“you wanna go for this in the morning? I can get you a room ready upstairs.” Geralt nodded,

“aye, but my horse do you know where I could house her? She's outside the inn right now,” Bartek quickly got a piece of paper and wrote down for him to take the horse to the stables and it would be paid for by Bartek himself and Geralt would owe nothing. Geralt thanked him and lead Roach to the stables, handing the stable hand the note. The man eyed it a bit suspiciously but took it begrudgingly and Geralt stroked Roach's nose gently before he left her in their capable hands and went back to the alderman's home to rest in a real bed for the night.

~ ~ ~

Geralt woke to the feeling of eyes on him. It was just past dawn and he sat straight up his golden eyes glancing as he went for his dagger under his pillow. Though, he stopped when he saw that young girl again who looked terrified as she squealed and ran from the room. She did poke her head back in and cleared her throat, “ma made breakfast. Sh-she asked me to wake you mister witcher sir.” She mumbled shyly and Geralt gave a nod and sighed a bit as he growled a quiet 'fuck' under his breath and got from the bed.

“Thank you, I will be down shortly,” he was rough but that meant the girl didn't stick around to watch him get ready for the day. He was thankful of the warm basin of water she had left for him and the clean towels as he cleaned the sweat and dirt from his brow and hair. It would be good enough until he could find a bath house or an inn with a decent tub.

Geralt pulled on armor, swords, his crossbow, and his dagger as well as his packs full of potions and oils. Geralt made sure he had Hybrid oil to put on his sword. Succubi were known to be fierce and he would not have any easy time. Granted, he would much rather talk the succubus down and maybe get her to flee, but at the same time she was killing and that was a no go for Geralt. So, a battle may ensue. He hoped it would be quick and in his favor.

Geralt finished his clothes and went downstairs to the table where a platter of eggs, streaky bacon, and grits waited. He thanked the tired looking woman as he ate in silence. Bartek was already gone for the day. That same small girl was watching ever so quietly from the corner her eyes wide and curious. He watched her eyes as he took a slice of bacon. She licked her lips and he sighed as he held it out, “do you want this?” He asked roughly and her eyes lit up as she ran to him and grabbed the piece of bacon and quickly stuffed it into her mouth with a grin,

“she loves bacon, you just made a friend dear witcher,” the woman said as the girl scrambled into Geralt's confused lap as she settled against him. He tensed and did not move as he put a hand on her lower back to steady her. He gave her his three pieces of bacon and he finished the rest as well as the watered down ale he was given. When he finished, he prodded her off and stood slowly,

“I will be on my way. Thank you for the meal. Tell Bartek I should be back by night fall. Did he tell you where the succubus might be?” She nodded and cleared her throat as she shooed the small girl off of Geralt's sleeve.

“Yes, Sir Witcher if you go out and travel up the road,” she pointed, “there is an abandoned farm. It seems the beast has taken residence up in the old house. It hasn't actually made any appearance that anyone has seen besides the people who have died,” she explained quietly and frowned, “will you take care of it?” She asked and Geralt nodded,

“if I don't then I die, but my plan is to rid you of the succubus. Thank you,” Geralt looked down at the girl and bent his knees to meet her eye to eye. She didn't seem too scared of those golden eyes anymore, “take care of your ma and da alright?” The girl grinned and nodded happily as she giggled. He ruffled thick brown hair before he made his way, tossing his swords over his shoulder and strapped them in.

Geralt made his way with purpose up the hill and up the road towards the old farm house. He could almost see it among the tree lines. There it seemed the barn had burnt as well as some of the house. The smell of ash was still in the air. Geralt wondered how long said home had burnt ago but that was unimportant.

When Geralt finally made his way up and past the open gate he saw a figure in the yard. It looked to be a young man who was it seemed to be picking flowers... That made him blink and he shook his head as he sighed as he entered the yard. It took a minute but the rather handsome man noticed and slowly jumped as he turned around and dropped the flowers,

“oh you gave me a fright! What are you doing can I help you?” He asked. The young man was all grins as he walked towards Geralt. Geralt tensed slightly and smelt the air. The air smelt of oranges and honeysuckle. It was a beautiful scent and made his nostrils flare. His golden eyes looked over the man in front of him. He wore an overly large linen shirt. The ties were loosened to show tufts of dark fuzz all along his chest. His pants were high waisted and tight. They were blue and matched the gorgeous eyes staring at him curiously,

“did you know there is a succubus about? What are you doing up here?” Geralt growled quietly as he grabbed the man on the arm, “you should leave before it kills you!” He hissed and the man pulled away a bit taken a back,

“succubus? Oh no there are no succubi up here!” He laughed quietly as he gave him another knowing grin. Geralt felt his eyes widen as he pulled back and saw the form shift. Mousey colored hair soon had horns that curled down like ram's horns formed. A tail sprouted from his back end that seemed to twitch and thrash with the way the incubus talked and walked. Blue eyes shifted to an even deeper azul and they seemed to move and flow as if there was water within his irises. He didn't grow any taller but his muscles seemed to grow ever so slightly and his shirt was magically gone to show his furry chest. Geralt's eyes moved down to see the fur traveled into the waist of his pants. He licked his lips nervously,

“an incubus that only goes after men?” He asked curiously, “you don't find that very often,”

“no, no you don't.” The incubus purred quietly as he easily stepped and covered the distance between Geralt and himself, “and they decided to send a witcher of all things for me. I am guessing you were expecting some beautiful feminine creature. Were you going to seduce me? Or are you going to try to kill me? I see the swords on your back and the crossbow at your hip. I am guessing you are hiding a dagger or two on that beautiful body as well.” He stated as he smelt Geralt and gave a light moan, “oh you are aroused aren't you? Or is that fear? Sometimes its hard to tell. But, do witchers actually feel?” He cooed softly, “I have heard quite the contrary!” Geralt took a step back as he showed his teeth slightly at the incubus,

“you need to stop killing those men! You have no right!” He growled softly as the incubus laughed again, once again covered distance as if it was nothing,

“why? I have no right? I have every right! What do you know?” He hissed, “men,” the incubus spat and glared at Geralt as he showed his own teeth, though his teeth were pointed and looked quite sharp. “Those men burnt my home. They raped me and tortured me,” he said softly, “why should I let up when they didn't let up on me?” Geralt almost felt pity and slowly put a hand on the naked shoulder as the incubus ripped away, “and here you are probably to rape me to so I will leave! This was my home before anyone here.”

“The farm was yours?”

“No you dolt, not the farm! At least not this house. I lived in the forests behind this wretched little town. Some men started burning to clear it for homes. I decided to burn this place to get back at them.” He stated and shrugged, “a few men found me at my weakest. They took their turns... Taking their pleasure in my body and I could not stop them. They all need to pay,” the incubus bared white fangs again at Geralt, “there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will kill each and every one of those men in that village! Until there are no more and I will then do it again to the women,” he hissed softly and Geralt sighed softly.

“No, you can't. You have scared them and they will behave I can assure you,” he said as he tried to talk the incubus, “do you have a name? I would love to know it,” Geralt said as gently as he could and the incubus thrashed his tail roughly,

“Jaskier,” he stated roughly,

“that means buttercup doesn't it? Thats a beautiful name for such a.. a beautiful creature,” Geralt murmured as he reached again for the incubus, for Jaskier. Jaskier seemed to enjoy the praise and his tail seemed to settle as he smiled. Those beautiful and flowing eyes gazed at Geralt curiously,

“I don't want to hurt you. In fact, I would rather do anything but hurt you,” he murmured and Geralt sighed softly,

“will you leave and promise to stop killing men? I can't have you doing that. If you don't, I will be forced to kill you or at least try. I don't want to hurt you either. I know incubi and succubi aren't inherently bad. You had a rough start and I am very sorry for that. So, please will you give this up?” Geralt questioned softly.

“Maybe...” The tail flicked curiously as the incubus made his way around Geralt, eyeing him as if he was a prized pig for the butcher. Geralt didn't like the looks but could not do anything but stand still as he was touched, rubbed and groped by Jaskier. Though, he had to admit that these touches were slightly turning him on. That wasn't exactly something he would admit out loud but it seemed that Jaskier already knew. A grin was on Jaskier's face as he made his stop right in front of Geralt again, “I want you to fuck me,” Jaskier finally announced, “hard, fast, strong. I can take so much more than a human and you can give so much more than a human. I think you can finally satisfy me.” Geralt felt his cock jump and throb in his now too tight pants and he cleared his throat. Well, this was not going as he wanted but why would he deny this?

“Will you leave these people alone, Jaskier?” He asked and Jaskier nodded,

“oh if you give as good as I think you will I will most definitely leave here. “

“and what about my 1500 orens?” Jaskier laughed a soft, melodic sound flowing through beautifully full lips,

“don't worry dear witcher. I will give you more than 1500 orens for your trouble.” That made Geralt tense, “what you don't like the idea of being paid to have sex with me?”

“I am no common whore,” Geralt rasped out,

“oh, of course not but you are to be paid for slaying the beast yes? Well, in this case the slaying is going to be a lay instead. There is nothing wrong with taking payment for this now is there? I am doing what you intended, yes? I will be leaving the people alone.” Geralt made a noise as Jaskier shimmied up closer and leaned against Geralt, “oh what a strong man you are... I can't wait,” Jaskier giggled in a giddy way as he grinned up at Geralt who made a small 'fuck' sound. “Oh yes fuck, fuck hard,” Jaskier laughed outwardly now as he tugged on Geralt's hand.

Geralt acquiesced to the tugs and followed Jaskier into the slightly burnt farm home. It smelt of honeysuckle just as Jaskier's flesh did. The scent was full of arousal as well and he cleared his throat as he felt it constrict. Oh this was going to be quite an interesting time. There had been many occurrences of witchers using sex to get a succubus or incubus to move along and leave a town alone. Geralt had just never been one of them and now here he was with this almost ethereal creature who was tugging him towards a bedroom silently, tail flicking rather happily about. Geralt eyed the tail and moved his unoccupied hand to tug at it very gently.

Jaskier stopped in the hall rather suddenly and squeaked as he felt the grab and turned to lightly smack at Geralt's hand, “no touching! Very sensitive that is!” He growled and Geralt grinned happy to find something but he put up his other hand so to show he was not going to be grabbing the tail again. Jaskier was pleased and turned to tug Geralt back down the hall and into the rather large master bedroom. The bed looked to be twice the size of a normal bed. The sheets were actually clean and seemed to be of silk or a very high quality cotton.

There were candles burning lowly and placed about the room. This room smelt even more of the honeysuckle and orange and Geralt felt it attack all of his senses. He rubbed his nose faintly and shook his head. It was almost intoxicating. Jaskier saw this and giggled as he put his arms around Geralt and leaned close to him, “do you like that? It is almost like an aphrodisiac. I didn't know if it would affect you or not. I am glad to see that it has!” he licked his lips and grinned as Geralt groaned faintly, feeling himself harden even more in his pants.

“Are you drugging me Jaskier?” Geralt gritted out and Jaskier laughed loudly as he shook his head, tail flicking happily,

“oh no not at all! This is my normal scent. I just... upped the smell a bit. I wanted to see what would happen. I heard that witchers had stronger constitutions than normal humans. If you were a normal human you would be on the floor in agony of horniness. I am actually almost disappointed!”

“Damn you, Jaskier,” Geralt growled out his eyes blown. The gold almost gone as he turned and almost picked up the incubus and tossed him onto the big bed. Jaskier made a loud yelp of surprise and was about to protest but Geralt was stripping his armor off with ease. The buckles coming loose one at a time and soon the whole piece just fell with a clang of weapons, pouches, and leather armor.

“Oh, oh my. I wasn't expecting this reaction!” He grinned as Jaskier himself started to strip his pants off with one easy go and kicking them to the side with underwear. He also tugged the linen shirt off and threw it down as well. As he was doing this, the rather horny witcher was pulling his own tunic shirt off and undoing the tight leather pants he wore. Jaskier groaned as the witcher pulled them off. He easily kicked those and his boots off showing his underclothes tented with his erection.

Jaskier got on his knees and shuffled his way to the edge of the bed as he helped Geralt strip the underclothes down his body and off as Geralt shamelessly kicked them to the side as well. “Oh this is gonna be fun!” Jaskier said giddily as he was pushed back down and Geralt was on top of him. Their bodies meshed well together as Geralt rolled his hips as he ground both his and the incubus' hard cocks together as Geralt captured him into a rough and needy kiss.

Jaskier moaned and happily rolled his hips to meet him as Jaskier opened his mouth quite happily as Geralt shoved his tongue deep. Geralt groaned at the taste. The taste was the same honeysuckle but maybe a touch of buttercup flowers as well? He wasn't totally sure but he loved it. Jaskier happily lapped back at Geralt's tongue with just as much need before he pulled away, “Geralt, please I need you fuck me god!” Jaskier groaned as Geralt started to roughly bite and kiss the incubus' throat with even more vigor. Geralt growled in acknowledgment and pulled away as he flung himself almost off the bed and fumbled for the pouch with his salves. Once it was found, he threw himself back on top of Jaskier and opened the jar clumsily.

His eyes were still wide, nostrils flared as he slicked up his fingers. Jaskier was opening his legs as Geralt used one finger to poke and prod at his hole. Jaskier relaxed with all his years of experience and waited as Geralt pressed the finger in gently. Jaskier gasped and arched up against that finger as Geralt easily started to push it in and out slowly, coating the insides of him. When Geralt felt it was enough, he pressed in his third finger in. Geralt used his own skill and pressed up. Geralt hit that spot and Jaskier cried out as he arched as Geralt pressed against that spot inside of him. “oh yes, yes more!” He cried happily as he rocked back, “I need you. Put that giant cock in me god Geralt!” Jaskier moaned as Geralt happily pulled his fingers out.

Geralt used the last of the salve onto his cock and gave himself two or three quick strokes before he was lining himself easily and pressing forward. It took every being of willpower to not just shove in and go to town. Granted, this man... No this... beast? No not beast either. Either way, Jaskier could take a lot more than a normal human.

Strong legs wrapped around his hips as Geralt bottomed out and groaned as he leaned down so his and Jaskier's foreheads were touching as he started to thrust. Jaskier lifted his hips and easily pushed back thrust for thrust as Geralt started a hard and brutal pace that would have hurt any normal human.

Jaskier couldn't stop his praises and moans as Geralt fucked him hard and fast. Geralt lifted himself up so he was on his knees and pulling Jaskier's legs up so he was almost bent in half as he thrust down groaning. Jaskier whimpered and moved to snake a hand in between their crunched bodies and started to stroke his own cock with each and every thrust.

It didn't take long before Jaskier felt his hand falter and he tightened as he cried his release and came across his hand, stomach and even up onto his furred chest. Geralt growled happily at the tightening around his cock and another three thrusts and he was emptying himself deep within Jaskier's body as he groaned and dropped Jaskier's legs as he laid upon the still twitching Incubus.

Geralt laid there, still reveling in his and Jaskier's orgasm but soon felt himself come from the haze as Jaskier started to push on the strong muscled shoulders, “You're heavy get off please?” He groaned and Geralt did just that, feeling his slightly softer cock out of Jaskier's arse. Jaskier groaned, “you are oozing from me. It is such an odd feeling I love it,” he murmured and sighed as he turned to look at Geralt who seemed to be falling asleep,

“Oh come on! You can't tell me a man of your stamina is done after one hard fuck? Where is the man who can go hours against a monster!?”

“Hnnn... give me ten minutes,” Geralt smirked as his body relaxed. Jaskier groaned but nodded as he laid back down on the bed waiting for Geralt to recoup from their romp.

It was almost exactly ten minutes when Geralt opened golden eyes and looked over at Jaskier. “Ready for round two?” Jaskier sat up and grinned a bit as he nodded happily,

“Oh most definitely.” Jaskier said happily as Geralt rolled onto his back, stroking himself slowly back to hardness. Jaskier took this opportunity to grab Geralt's cock and started to suck on the thick cock. Geralt let go and let Jaskier take over as Jaskier moaned and started to bob his head. Geralt grabbed a hold of the ram's horns and started to guide Jaskier up and down before he held tight and thrust up just to see if Jaskier could take it.

Jaskier felt his throat tighten and he gagged slightly as he grabbed at Geralt's hips and groaned as he coughed. Geralt did not let off as he held his cock down Jaskier's throats reveling in the quivering of the incubus' throat. When Jaskier finally calmed down, he let go and let Jaskier take over again. Jaskier pulled off and coughed a few times but then went right back to sucking and bobbing his head over the thick cock. Geralt groaned softly as he let Jaskier do his magic with his mouth and he was soon feeling his release tighten in his stomach again,

“Jask if you don't stop I am going to spill in your mouth,” he warned and Jaskier just moaned and kept going as Geralt grabbed the horns again and rolled his hips up and soon moaned his release as he came into Jaskier's mouth. Jaskier happily drank down every bit of the rather acid tasting cum and pulled off with a loud pop as Geralt relaxed and sighed softly,

“you taste so amazing,” Jaskier murmured softly and smiled as he leaned up to kiss Geralt on the lips softly who happily kissed back and stroked down to grab the tail and tug ever so gently. Jaskier tensed and rolled his hips with a moan as Geralt started to stroke his tail slowly,

“I see you like your tail played with,” Geralt purred as Jaskier nodded and moaned,

“oh yes almost as much as my cock, oh gods!” He groaned, “can you get it up again? I want to ride you!”

“Mm, I think so,” Geralt murmured softly as Jaskier started to stroke his cock again. He was a tad sensitive but did not try and pull away from Jaskier's ministrations as Jaskier stroked him to hardness again. “I am out of salve...” Geralt warned as Jaskier happily settled on top of Geralt and shrugged,

“my ass is still pretty loose. I think I will be fine, hold still.” Jaskier murmured and slowly lined himself up and teased the head of Geralt's cock at his hole as it relaxed and he slid down ever so slowly until he was sitting hip to hip with the witcher who grasped the incubus' hips gently.

Geralt gave Jaskier time to get his bearings straight and soon he was holding onto the shoulders of the witcher and starting to ride up and down slowly. Geralt happily held onto Jaskier's hips to give him a bit more steadiness but Jaskier gasped softly, “Geralt, give me your hands...” He murmured and Geralt held up his hands as Jaskier took those hands and used them as leverage.

Once Jaskier was steady, he sat up fully and used his feet and Geralt's hands and used that to start a fast and hard bounce as he cried out in excitement. Geralt groaned happily at the feeling and rolled his hips to meet up every time Jaskier bounced down and they met with a thick 'slap' sound as Jaskier bounced.

It wasn't long before Jaskier felt his hips give out as he had to stop bouncing. Geralt used this time to grasp Jaskier's hips again, “hold onto my shoulders you are going for another ride,” Geralt murmured up through the haze of sexual excitement. Jaskier did just this, as Geralt bent his knees up so his feet were flat on the bed. Jaskier held on for dear life as Geralt started another brutal round of thrusting as Jaskier moaned holding on for the ride.

Geralt didn't slow down and it was apparent that Jaskier would have to hold on tight. “Geralt! Geralt!” He cried and Geralt slowed,

“hmmm?” He asked with a grunt as Jaskier slowly slipped off and fell face down on the bed, his knees drawn over with tail hiked up to show his abused arse. Geralt grinned at the display of submissiveness and enjoyed looking as he rubbed Jaskier's hip and slowly settled between the legs again before he thrust right back in, deep.

Jaskier cried out happily as he was being fucked into the mattress again. His head was pressed into the pillows of the bed and he was scooted to almost pressing and banging his head against the headboard as Geralt went all out. Jaskier had to move his hand down and soon was stroking his cock again with the time of the thrusts.

Another few minutes and Jaskier was crying out his second release into the room as Geralt groaned his hips stuttering as he too came for the third time. Golden eyes closed as he almost howled to the ceiling as he emptied himself for probably the last time deep into the incubus.

When he was done cumming, Geralt pulled out and laid back down next to Jaskier as Jaskier flopped on the bed, on his stomach as he sighed happily. “Oh, I think you filled me up and satisfied me for at least a month!” Jaskier laughed softly as Geralt lay on his back staring at the ceiling,

“you will leave these people alone and stop killing?” Geralt asked roughly as he looked to Jaskier who pouted and sighed,

“yes I will leave these people alone and stop killing,” Jaskier agreed and flopped back onto his back with a sigh as well, “you know, witcher. I think you need a companion. How about I come with you?” He asked as Geralt groaned,

“how about not?”

“Then how will you know if I stopped killing people? Only you can really truly satisfy my needs!”

“I am not going to have an incubus following me. You know how bad of a reputation that would be for a witcher to have you following me?”

“Oh come off it! I can hide my horns and tail and no one will know I am an incubus but you,” Jaskier purred lightly and turned on his side as a hand went to Geralt's arm, “I will be your... Bard! I will sing your praises and help the world see you in a better light!” Geralt almost laughed out loud and shook his head,

“I rather you not,” He grumbled and Jaskier grinned,

“great when do we leave!?” He asked and Geralt groaned again,

“I need to return to the people of the village but without your head I won't get paid. There goes 1500 oren down the drain,”

“how about instead of taking my head I give you 3000 orens?” Jaskier asked happily and Geralt eyed him but gave a nod as he stood and started to dress.

“Get dressed, we need a reason on why I am bringing you back,”

“you rescued me from the big bad evil succubus who was going to kill me, a simple bard who was traveling to this lowly town! You scared her off and she ran and now they are saved!” He flourished a hand as the horns and tail disappeared. Even the flowing blue eyes turned to a normal cornflower blue as he started to pull on his clothes humming to himself.

Geralt sighed as he stood and dressed as deftly as he stripped and pulled on his boots last, “come on, Bard,” Geralt smirked at that and they made their way from the ruined farm house for a new and exciting adventure.


End file.
